


Halcyon days those could be.

by Ururu



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ururu/pseuds/Ururu
Summary: 免罪组本子《Garland》的参本文。本子是大家抽签以花为题来写的，这篇的花题是【黑色蜀葵】花语是【守护】。





	Halcyon days those could be.

**Author's Note:**

> 免罪组本子《Garland》的参本文。
> 
> 本子是大家抽签以花为题来写的，这篇的花题是【黑色蜀葵】花语是【守护】。

** Side A **

 

琴键起伏，音符在青年的手指下被编织成旋律铺张开来，逐渐充满了昏暗的室内。为他照明的只是一束微微发黄的灯光，从头顶射下，勉强足够看清乐谱，却把他的脸留在了一片阴影中。

 

“音乐是灵魂的言语。”

在很久以前，曾时兴过这样的话。

要是现在还有谁会把这话挂在嘴边，大概会被嘲笑为老派的天真。谁都知道，无关天赋或思想，如今艺术家的头衔是由先知巫女Sibyl赐予，得不到认可的人甚至无法登台演绎或者公开发布作品。

当然，还有一句仍未过时的话叫“上有政策下有对策”。与其相得益彰的就是扇岛这样的废弃区。

 

这家名为『Mono』的酒吧开在扇岛最热闹的街区深处。

虽然是人群最集中的地带，门外的街上聚集着各种三教九流，门内却是另一番风景。

没有拥挤的人群也没有喧嚷的声浪，幽暗的厅堂里流淌着用激光构筑的类似河流一般的立体空间装饰，像是童话电影中的才会出现的神秘仙境。座位互相间保持着一定的距离，并且都装备了散发幽蓝色光线的投影屏风，即便是坐在大堂也保证了客人的私人空间。靠近吧台的一角设了台三角钢琴，年轻的琴师弹奏着轻缓的乐曲。那乐曲恬静清雅，配合着灯光变幻甚至扭曲了台座之间的空间感，疏远而迷离。

这里看上去和新都的高级休闲场所并无二致，甚至还称得上颇有格调。处身其中，仿佛能让人忘记这里是陈旧腐朽的扇岛中心。

 

一曲终了，灯光熄灭。

待台上再度变亮的时候琴凳上已经空无一人。

 

“要喝什么？”酒保问坐到吧台的青年。

循例一问。但如果稍微留意的话，就会发现那例行公事的语气之中包含了丁点试探。酒保对自己的调酒手艺尚有点自满，毕竟像这里一样提供货真价实的好酒的店已经屈指可数。但半个月以来，他这兼职的同事每次坐到吧台都只会点同样的东西，对他调的酒完全看不出任何兴趣。一成不变的点单稍微激起了他期待例外的逆反心，仿佛是想要和这位冷淡的琴师进行一场耐力竞赛，每次他都奈着性子礼貌地用同样的问句询问。

然而青年只是抽出别在胸前口袋的笔，在酒保递过来的单子上随手画两笔当签了名，和过去两周一样叫了杯冰柠檬水。

 

看来今天也是普通的一天。

酒保默想着，心里叹了一口气。

 

“只喝水有什么意思，来一杯马天尼。我请这位小哥。”

操着口腔调奇怪的日语，一个身穿蓝色西装的男人把一张千元纸币丢在台上。酒保瞟了他一眼，默默收起钱转身备酒，并且在心中默默为新同事默哀。

流亡者都不是好惹的，何况是这个美国佬巴尔坦。

 

外部世界一片混乱的现今，扇岛废弃区聚集着为数不少的海外流亡客。

虽然也是有接纳外国人成为准日本人的制度，但那只是提供给携带着大量资本的外来者的便利。换句话说，能成为准日本人的外来者本身已经站在社会阶层的金字塔尖上，是享受特权的人群。『Mono』即便是看上去环境再好再高级，也终归只是个扇岛的酒吧。会来这种地方找乐子的，没有一个会是身世清白的普通人。

这个巴尔坦毫无疑问是色相混浊的潜在犯，在这一带也算小有名气。他所制造的一种精神毒品因为很难被药物探测仪检查出来而颇受欢迎，在声色场所一类的地方十分流行。而比起通过皮条客介绍的卖春对象，他也更热衷于自己狩猎所谓的“野生动物”，所以也算是这里的熟客了。

顺带一提，年轻的男人似乎更符合他的口味。

 

巴尔坦冲着沉默不语的琴师嘿嘿一笑，把酒保递过来的马天尼推到他面前：

“琴弹得不错，脸蛋也不错。……不知道身体是不是更好？”

充满了暗示意味的话语赤裸地传递着欲望。

不过这可是扇岛。这种程度的搭讪已经能称得上风度，一旦出了这里，在街头巷尾的黑暗中可没人会拘泥于这种礼貌。

 

面对这个邀约，年轻的琴师像没听到似地把玩着手上的笔，别说回答，就连头都没有偏一下。他只捏起水杯抿了一口，就起身打算离开。

讨了个冷场的巴尔坦脸色一僵，眯起了蓝眼。他在这带混了不少日子，好歹算是随便吱一下也有几声吆喝的角色，这个臭小子装什么清高……不理人也罢了，这就想走？

“啪”地一下，毛茸茸的大手一把捏住了青年的大腿，硬是把他按回了高脚凳。

 

“我说小子，别敬酒不吃。你一个月的薪水是多少？我看你在这弹琴没今天，工资还没领过吧。今晚你要是乖乖陪爷开心，马上能得到双倍工钱。否则……”

“否则？”青年转头看向了巴尔坦。

光线第一次落在他的左侧，叫人看清了他左眼角下有一点泪痣。

他看向出言威吓自己的壮汉，眼神平静无澜，丝毫没有对眼前威胁的担忧，只是把刚刚一直在玩弄的圆珠笔紧紧地握在了左手里。

巴尔坦有点意外。他怎么说也称得上阅人无数，但那双毫无情绪的棕色眼睛里没有一点情绪起伏。惊慌，动摇，害怕之类的闪动，分毫也没有。他收不到该有的讯息。这不太寻常。

这意外让他产生了一丝犹豫，手上的力道就松了下来。而这一松，反应就跟不上对方抽身的势头，再想去抓，已经迟了。

 

“可恶……”暗暗咒骂一声，巴尔坦的脸涨的通红。他怎么能吃这种毛小子的亏！这种本该趴在他腿间对他跪舔讨好的货色！……可在这里，他不能发作——是的，至少在这里不行。

『Mono』之所以能在扇岛辟出如此天地，背后如果没有足够强大的势力支撑又怎么可能做到。这里就连全能的制裁者Sibyl System也探查不到，正是因为这里背后的势力并非某一个人或者某个组织，而是一张拥有着制衡各方的关系网络，在共同利益的驱使下互相牵制着维持着这里的安宁。

这里是刺激的狩猎场，出没着各色各样的猎物，吸引着来自各处的猎人。

就在当下，每张被投影遮盖的桌子和黑暗角落的vip包间里也都正坐着各条道上的各种角色，窥视着一切。身为猎人的首要原则就是不能过分张扬。过于惹人注目不单无法狩猎成功，反而还会让自己成为猎物。在这里惹出骚乱显然不是什么明智之举。

忿恨地盯着青年迅速闪进职员室的背影，巴尔坎一把抓过那杯被无视了的马天尼，一饮而尽。

走着瞧吧。他强忍怒气，暗暗落了主意。

－

 

藤间幸三郎是个高中教师。

但是没有哪个正直的高中教师会半夜三更在废弃区的酒吧街出没。

被同性搭讪这种事藤间也并不是第一次遇到。如果是往常，他甚至也不介意和陌生人一夜露水。毕竟这半个月来，他每次来到『Mono』弹琴，兴致总是不错的。然而今天他的心情却糟糕得非比寻常，所以如果做出了什么过分的事也不算稀奇。

比如，杀个人。

『Mono』的后巷没有监视摄像头，藤间也清楚巴尔坦在酒吧里不敢做出什么出格的举动，那么想要伏击自己的话，毫无疑问凌晨的后巷是最佳场所。

被识破的伏击和自投罗网无异。

然而，当藤间想好了对付巴尔坦的计策，胸有成竹走出后巷，却发现站在那里的并不是巴尔坦，而是一个陌生的银发男人。把视线转移到那男人的脚边，那个高大的美国佬像是团烂泥似地瘫倒在那里。

先一步把人撂倒的男人冲藤间微微一笑，说：

“基于一些原因，这个人现在还不能死。他已经不会再骚扰你……今天就请高抬贵手吧。”

 

藤间并不执着于杀人，也讨厌节外生枝。明天还有课要上，与其在这里跟不速之客纠缠，不如回家备课。他看了眼躺在墙角不省人事的毒贩子，耸耸肩，对银发男人的说辞不置可否地转头要走。

然而对方又一个跨步上来，挡住了他的去路。

“还有事？”藤间有点不耐烦。今天的事，似乎没一件让他顺心。

 

“作为人情的交换，我可以提供一些……”

“不用了。”

没等对方说完，他就干脆的打断。反正无非是些药丸或者钱之类的，对于他来说没有半点意义。

但是那个男人却没有就此放弃，稍微提高了他清亮冰凉的嗓音：

“如果我说——我可以给你制铁所地下通道的密钥呢？”

在听到“制铁所地下”的时候，藤间一直沉着的脸色终于有了些微的变化。他终于意识到，面前这个男人根本从一开始就是冲着自己来的。

搞不好，今晚的一切都是黄雀在后？

 

公安局吗？……不。藤间在脑中迅速下了判断。

如果他是公安局的人，也用不着兜这么大一个圈子为他摆平麻烦。巴尔坦只不过是个棋子，既然他已经连制铁所地下的事都知道了，却没有报警而是直接找上门，那就代表自己对他来说存在某种可以进行交易的价值。

只要是有利益交换的关系存在，就没什么事是不能谈的。人活着，就是不停地在进行利益交换的活动而已，而藤间自认有做一个好商人的觉悟。

 

看到藤间的态度有所缓和，银发男人脸上的笑意更深了几分。

“……看来我的提议还不错，是吗？藤间幸三郎先生。”

对方这样大方地直呼自己的姓名，反而让藤间感到一种莫名的亲切。仿佛就像在玩解迷游戏，在走进死胡同的当口发现了新的转角。

那么尽管一试吧。反正对于自己来说，也没有什么状况会比现在更坏了。

 

深秋的午夜，扇岛潮湿寂静的街道。

两个并行的身影被孤单的路灯拽了很长很久，直到光线再也抓不住他们的衣角，终于无奈地放手于黑暗之中。

－

 

扇岛制铁所位于旧工业区的腹地，这一带废弃已久人迹罕至。也很少有人知道，在制铁所的地下有着错综复杂的如同迷宫似的地下通道。在过去，这些地下管道四通八达，有些甚至直通外海码头，是用来运送货物的通路。但自从海平面上升，近海水域被严重污染后，扇岛被划为了废弃区，这一带的地下通道也一同被封锁了起来，随着时间推移，这片工业厂区逐渐成为了一座与外界隔绝的城堡。

 

藤间幸三郎每周都会来这里好几次。

因为儿时的某次变故，他的妹妹沉睡在这片钢铁迷宫的某处。为了让妹妹的存在不被外界发觉，他把她安置在只有自己知道的地方，自己则一有时间就来这里看望她。

 

然而最近，传来了议会有意要改建甚至取消废弃区的消息。

虽然还未有定论，但扇岛制铁所的周边设施却已经开始被逐步隔离出来，每天都有建筑工蜂在进行推倒和清理废屋的作业。

以前通行无阻的城堡入口已经被破坏摧毁，变得无法再通过了。

 

若只是如此，对于熟知地形的藤间来说，还尚未构成什么严重问题。

地下宫殿的出入口并非只有这一个。他之所以会开始在『Mono』做兼职，就是因为知道在那家酒吧的地窖里，也有能通往制铁所地下的通路。

问题在于，若是有一天废止废弃区的议案通过，秘密城堡就会有毁坏的危险，而妹妹的所在毫无疑问就会曝露在外人眼前。

这是绝对不行的。藤间绝对无法接受这样的事。

 

今天下午，藤间和往常一样想要在上晚班之前和妹妹见上一面。毕竟之前是忙碌的考试周，距离上一次跟妹妹说话的时间已经相隔了好几天了。

然而他下到地窖却发现——那道已经被废弃的防火闸突然被装上了装备复杂安全锁。虽然不知道为什么废弃的老式消防通道忽然装备了严密的安全装置，但这不是藤间关心的地方。在『Mono』的掩护之下各种黑市交易从未停止过，就算有人知道这里能进入地下通道，甚至在里面在里面什么非法活动也不奇怪。

他关心的只是他的公主而已。

 

即便藤间并不是电脑解码方面的行家，他也能看出来这个安全装置是一种非常规的密码锁。想要进出地道，就必须拿到解锁的密钥才行。

面对这个困境，藤间一筹莫展，焦躁的心情少有地占据了他的内心。尤其是今天，他看到了那个男人——国会议员桥田良二，也出现在了『Mono』。藤间见到他进入了一个为了贵客所提供的特别包房。

撤销废弃区的主张就是这个桥田的提案，他会出入『Mono』，或多或少也跟这件事有所关联。身为议员，在扇岛出没这事本身就是能让媒体拿来大做文章的好噱头，若仅仅是在街头或食肆露面，尚可以视察民情为名，但进入红灯区的酒吧可是得背着闹出丑闻的大风险。何况这位议员，本身就已经身负多项诸如拒绝定期色项检查和疑似受贿的负面新闻。撤销废弃区的这个议案，对于桥田自己的政治生涯来说，必然是一项稳定地位的重要筹码，势在必行。

 

藤间越发感觉到时间的紧迫。

如果撤销废弃区的议案得到通过，不只制铁所，整个扇岛工业区都会被拆得一干二净吧。

因为这种上层人士自以为是的繁荣计划，自己和公主的容身之将会被破坏殆尽。出生于废弃区的他们，连真正的名字也不曾拥有，现在就连生存的证明都要像雨中的泪水一样，无声无息地销亡于地下。

 

就在藤间幸三郎被现实步步紧逼并且束手无策时候，名叫槙岛圣护的男人出现在了他面前。

－

 

“圣护君……是怎么…注意到我的呢。”

藤间的声音听不出情绪，只是气息稍微有点间断。他的眼睛只是聚焦在天花板上重复排列的花纹，他久久地看着，仿佛那是一片一眼无尽的森林。

槙岛并没有回答藤间的话，他知道那也并不是一个问题。

“你就是这种地方有趣。”

“什么？”

“总是说些不合时宜的话。至少也表现得投入一点吧。”

“我并没有什么不满……圣护君也不会被我影响吧。那么多余的话就只是徒劳的伪装而已。作为让身体放松的活动，顺其自然是最好的。做爱不就是这么一回事吗。”

“也没错，不过……”

说来也怪，藤间这幅事不关己的态度反而让槙岛觉得身体要被无法探究的欢愉所灌满。

他的话音隐没在了逐渐厚重起来的喘息里。

 

渡过了高潮后槙岛放下藤间的双腿，侧身躺了下来。

藤间伸手摸放在床头的纸巾，抽了几张出来递给他。自己也擦拭着溅到腹部的液体。

“——不过什么？”

“嗯？”

“刚才的话，说完。”

 

槙岛笑了起来。他那张好看的脸因床事而带着薄汗，这一笑起来，看上去就像是在闪着银色的微光。

“没什么。只是这样的你，让我想起了某个从外星来的小王子。”

执着于一些怪问题的小王子。

爱上了一朵玫瑰的小王子。

失去了故乡的小王子。

 

“小王子？我可不喜欢玫瑰花。”藤间挑挑眉。

“嗯，说得也是，玫瑰不适合你。”说着，槙岛翻身下床，从房间角落的花樽里抽出了一枝足有半人高，枝干挺直的植物递给藤间。

“说到守护城堡的王子——果然还是它比较相衬。虽然现在不是花期。”

“是吗。这是什么样的花呢？”

“不如你拿回去种一种吧，等到明年春天你就会知道了。”

 

现在已是凛冬，只要再过几个月就是春天了。届时，那件事也应该能完成了吧。想到这里，藤间不禁露出了少见的笑容。他的感到轻松起来，不再深究槙岛那个微笑背后隐藏的心思。

“那我也不能白拿，用这个付。”

他捡起丢在床边的西装马甲，从口袋里摸出一枚银晃晃的东西，“啪嗒”一声放在床头柜上。

那是一枚硬币。

 

槙岛对这个小东西显得饶有兴趣。

在电子货币流通的现在，连现金都只在银行之间流通，很少在日常生活中被使用，更别说这种古老的硬币了。大概也就只有在扇岛还可能会见到一些不使用电子付账系统的商户， 像是『Mono』就是为了安全而完全使用旧式的现金交易的地方。

而这一枚硬币则是更为稀罕的东西。它的雕花设计表示了它并不属于日本。这是一枚1938年制的五美分硬币。

辨认出藤间付给他的是包含了什么意义的东西之后，槙岛忍不住叹了一声。

“这可真是难得一见的古董。”

 

对于槙岛像是见了宝似地反应，藤间反而无所谓地耸了下肩。

“你要是觉得多了，就当作是那些药水的使用费好了。”

这种硬币他有一整个铁罐子。本来是母亲留下的东西，似乎是被当作了什么纪念品似地一直保存着。他是知道这东西能值一些钱，以前自己一个人过活的那段日子，曾试过只用其中几个就能交换到足够好几个月的生活用品。

如今藤间虽然不缺钱，但是扇岛大部分地方都没有使用公共网络，要用钱基本都是现金交易——他并不长居扇岛，所以自然也不会在身上准备多少已经是稀罕物的现钞。在废弃区里，以物易物反而是更流行的做法。所以每次回到扇岛，他都会带几枚这种老古董硬币在身上以防万一。

 

“那些药本来就是还给你的人情，不需要什么费用啊。”槙岛饶有兴致地观赏手里的钱币，对于这份报偿的兴致显然比他回复的话题要高得多。

“圣护君，你觉得我会天真到把天上掉馅饼的好事当真吗。巴尔坦也是你的客人之一吧。”

槙岛不置可否地勾起嘴唇，并没做确认。不过他也十分清楚藤间不是要计较这件事，他们俩谁都没兴趣去纠缠背后的关联，只是把关注点放在了眼前关注的事物上。

藤间认真端详着手中那株未开的花，一边说：

“我们的利益一致，各取所需，这样很好。我不关心你和其他人有什么关系在做什么事情，也感谢你给我的帮助。但是这都是因为我也有让你观察的价值，我可是相当清楚这一点。”

 

“呵呵……这种时候你就不要再说这种冷冰冰的话了嘛。”

虽然嘴上这么说，但槙岛的语气里也一点亲昵的感觉都没有。

藤间也没打算再继续话题，赤裸着身体离开了床。

“浴室借我。”

 

失去了故乡的王子。

在寻找公主的王子。

自说自话地弹奏着『Má vlast』的王子。

 

槙岛看着手上的硬币，又看看被藤间搁在床上的花枝，低声轻喃。

“果然很合适呢。”

－

 

 

Side B

 

7:20am。

常守朱值了一夜的班，站在电梯口打呵欠。还有一点时间，她打算先去楼下的食堂吃个早餐再上来交班。

电梯门『叮——』的一声让她惺忪睁眼，迎面走出来的男人清瘦高挑，和往常一样向她打招呼。

“早上好，常守监视官。”

“啊……这么早啊，宜野座先生。”

 

常守想起来今天是轮到宜野座当班，但现在也才不到7点半。离八点的交班时间还有半个多小时。

她注意到宜野座手里抱着一盆植物。

约莫有大半人高的绿色茎杆笔挺着，周围伸长出的掌型叶子错落有致，还有几个细长的花苞藏在枝叶之间。她叫不出名字。

宜野座的园艺嗜好她倒是知道，从前他的办公桌上就没有缺少过绿色植物的装点。只是这盆的尺寸似乎比以往的超标许多……常守已经和宜野座错身走进了电梯，还是忍不住按住开门键，出声追问了一句。

“那个……是要放在办公室吗？”

 

“这个？不是……”

宜野座闻声停下了脚步。

“今天天气不错，我只是想放在露台那儿，让它晒晒太阳。宿舍里晒不到多少阳光，再拖下去就要错过花期——”

他说到这里，常守朱忽然“啊”地一声，意识到了什么。

 

宜野座被她吓了一跳，停顿了一下，皱起了眉头：

“——你该不会没认出来吧？”

“我又不像宜野座先生，那么了解这些花花草草……”

常守朱小声嘟囔着。

她刚刚才想起来——这株植物还是一个月前她自己交给宜野座打理的。

 

那是某一次她经过局长办公室，在处理杂物的工蜂手里发现的。居然有人给局长送花——这在公安局里实在是闻所未闻。但是不管是谁送的花，这不同寻常的举动显然并没有讨得局长的欢心，否则也不会就这样被整盆丢给工蜂当作垃圾处理了。

或许是出于好奇，或许是觉得可惜，常守一眼见到这盆花，就觉得有种说不出来的感觉，无法把视线从这盆植物身上移开。于是她索性直接把花从工蜂手里夺了回来，交给了擅长打理植物的宜野座。

那时候看着，实在称不上是什么具有观赏性的东西，只是几棵光秃秃的杆子，也难怪局长不喜欢吧。然而如今却变得亭亭玉立，焕发着勃勃生机，眼看着就能开花了。

“不愧是宜野座先生，原来这花能长得这么高大啊！”常守忍不住咂嘴赞赏。

闻言，宜野座眉间褶得更深了：

“——都说过多少次了，监视官不要再对执行官用敬……”

“现在是非勤务时间，这只是我对年长男性的基本礼貌嘛。”

摆手制止了下属在称谓问题上重复过无数次的一丝不苟，常守朱笑嘻嘻地松开了电梯按钮。

 

年轻的监视官清楚，尽管自己无论经历了如何恶劣的犯罪现场psycho-pass也从未超标，下属仍然对她的色相问题耳提面命关照有加。无论是对己对人，这个男人都过分认真到了严苛的地步。而对应这种严苛，需要一点狡猾，这是她从某个前辈身上学到的经验。

“回见啦～宜野座先生。”

电梯门徐徐关上，宜野座只能在门外无可奈何地看着常守对自己调皮眨眼。

 

担任一课的监视官将近一年，常守朱应对起自己这位固执前辈的操心病，已经和担当刑警的工作一样，变得逐渐得心应手起来。

－

 

3:40pm。

 

“说起来……宜野座先生，这花叫什么名字？”

常守朱看着在阳光下迎风招摇的高大植物，浓郁的紫黑色花瓣光泽鲜丽。

“ ‘The Watchman’——守护者。如今这个品种已经很稀有，种子得上拍卖网站花高价才能买到了。”

“诶？是这么珍贵的花吗？那么局长为什么要丢了它呢……”

“……或许是有什么不好的回忆吧。”

“丢掉了就能忘记不好的事吗……”

常守朱像是在自言自语。

似乎是想到了什么，宜野座停了一下才接上话题说道：

“……忘不掉的啊。就算是失忆，也只是想不起来而已，记忆始终存在于脑中的某个部分，算是……作为人格的凭证。除非——除非能把大脑也cyborg化，那样的话，想忘记不开心的回忆或许只要delete一下就行了。”

 

大脑也cyborg化……吗。真是过分啊。

说者无心听者有意。知道只是宜野座随口的假设，常守的内心却仍然受到了一记虚无的闷锤。无法向下属说明内情，监视官只好低头苦笑。

“大脑也cyborg化吗……那样的话还算是人类吗。这种记忆还能作为人格的保证吗……”

 

宜野座用眼角看了她一眼。并不是察觉不到常守话中有话，但是他也没有打算追问下去。也曾经身为监视官，没人比他更明白这个职位上有太多不能深究也不能去质疑的问题了。

“怎么突然说起这些？”

选择稍微带开话题，也算是他表达关心的方式。

 

“没……只是我终于想起来了，在哪里曾经见过这种花。”

常守朱看着那艳丽又浓郁的黑色花朵，若有所思。

“在新宿的歌舞伎町地下……”

 

听到了意料之外的地点，宜野座愣了一下。

“槙岛圣护的……？”

常守看着那花出神，并没有转头。只是继续答道：

“嗯。很巧吧？是巧合吗……不过那个人已经被狡啮先生……我捡到这花的时候，还附有一张卡片呢，落款我记得……好像是写着『Nickel』。真是奇怪的名字。”

 

宜野座的脸色瞬间变得有些难以捉摸。有些念头闪过他的脑海，让他十分想要向常守确认，但下一秒，却又犹疑着该不该去确认。

最终，他还是什么也没问出口，让话题结束在沉默之中。

 

回到宿舍，宜野座从书桌最下面的柜门里取出一个盒子。

宜野座的业余爱好里也包括了收集钱币。但自从降格之后，买任何东西都需要上报，再难有什么机会去逛旧货商店，也很难入手新的硬币了。这个盒子因此很久没有被打开，稍微沾染了些灰尘。

 

稍微用手帕擦拭了一下表面，宜野座拉开了这个有多层抽屉的硬币收集盒中，位于最下面的一层。和其他码放满当隔层不同，那一层的黑丝绒衬垫里只孤伶伶地躺着两枚被打磨得光滑如镜的硬币。他捏起一枚捧在手里端详许久，然后把它翻转了过来。

那背面的图案倒是保存得清晰完好。

 

“……Nickel……”

宜野座端详着那枚钱币，青墨色的眼睛蒙上了一层阴霾。

在这个早就不使用这种钱币的时代，提起“Nickel”这个单字，大多数人只会单纯地联想起人名或是某种金属。但这名字若是跟眼前的这样东西联系起来，若是跟槙岛圣护联系起来，甚至是……跟公安局的高层联系起来，就变得有些耐人寻味起来。

 

Nickel，是五美分硬币的另一个名字。

躺宜野座手心的这枚钱币，背面那座精致的帕拉第奥式风格建筑的浮雕和周边的文字都表明它正是一枚面值五美分的硬币。重要的是，这正是在标本事件中，在遇害者佐佐山光留遗骸的眼眶中被发现的东西……没错，这是藤间幸三郎曾经使用过的，装摆在受害人尸体上的犯罪道具。

 

只是单纯的巧合吗？还是……

宜野座自认没有刑警的直觉。

但是这些碎片看似断开的锁链，却又忽然一同出现在他眼前。仿佛只要重新摆放排列，就能重新架起被河水冲散的浮桥，连接起被分离已久的两岸。

 

然而，面前的这座桥不仅迷雾重重还摇摇欲坠。

对于是否要迈出前进的这一步，宜野座伸元陷入了长久的沉思。

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 一点注释：
> 
> 5美分硬币背面上的图案是蒙蒂塞罗庄园（Monticello），是美国第三任总统Thomas Jefferson的居所。这是一幢由他自己亲自设计的帕拉第奥式建筑，名列于世界遗产目录。
> 
> 黑色蜀葵因被种植在这所庭院里而闻名，名为“the watchman”。
> 
> 这种设计的五美分硬币从1938年开始流通至今。
> 
>  
> 
> 酒吧『Mono』的名字取自“monologue”。
> 
>  
> 
> 标题之中的“Halcyon days”原梗出自希腊神话，是指冬至前后的十四天左右，海上风平浪静的日子，寓意安宁而美好的时光。
> 
>  
> 
> 最初的想法是来源于《鬼哭街》中关于“脱魂燃烧”的一些……。
> 
> 祝食用愉快。


End file.
